Everyone bow down to Princess Isabella of Volturi
by vampiregurl97
Summary: It has been 15 years since Edward left and now Bella is he extremly hot powerful princess. What happens when a very special coven shows up to stay for a while? Fighting, reuniting, parties, jealousy and much more!
1. Beggining

It has been 15 years since Edward left me and now I don't even hate them anymore. My love turned sorrow that turned to hate and lastly it became normalness.

I don't hate him anymore but if I were ever to see him again I wouldn't go jumping in his arms either.

I am now Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Princess. I have many powers that I love. My main one is a bender. I can control fire, earth, water, and my favorite is air because with air comes gravity so I can move things around with my mind.

Then I am able to do this supper cool one that comes in handy sometimes where I just picture an outfit, makeup, and hair and then snap my fingers and it's on me. My favorite is looking into someone's eyes and making them do anything I want.

I can also turn invisible and teleport. It's fun because I can scare my father Aro and my uncles Caius and Marcus. I am also the most beautiful vampire ever. Every guy wants me and every girl wants to be me but I don't date. My hair goes down to my back, my features are way better than before, I have corves that an angel would have, and my golden eyes went perfect with my now golden eyelashes.

My best friends are Jane, Chelsea and Hedi. Jane didn't like me much at first because her power couldn't affect me but now she's like my sister and Chelsea liked me from the very beginning so we were always like sisters. Hedi was always the most beautiful of the guard and now them I'm here she got jealous at first but now she's my sister also. We have a good healthy and friendly competition when it comes to beauty but it never get's far.

Reneta is my partner when it comes to fights so she's my friend too but not as close as the other 3. She isn't like a sister just a friend. Alec, Demetri, and Felix are very close to me.

Alec is like my brother and is always having fun with me. Felix is my competitor so we're always playing and fighting and all. Demetri is just fun to be around and he always knows how to have a good time.

Afton and Corin are my friends and they talk to me and help me when I'm down once in a while but not much.

Santiago I try not to see much because I know that every member of the guard that does not have a mate finds me beautiful but he is the worst. He literally worships me at my feet and says he loves me, but I could never love someone else.

James is also my friend and the newest addition to our guard though I don't talk much to him.

The only ones that know about my past with the Cullen's are Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Heidi.

It all started 1 month after I found out Jacob and the pack was wolfs. Victoria came with 3 newborns and Laurant telling me that she wanted to kill me and she left me with one of the newborns while the others went out hunting and he accidentally changed me.

I woke up and the newborn was still there but the others hadn't come back so I killed him and then Victoria and the other 2 when they came back. Laurant had left so I didn't kill him. I heard of the Volturi from a vampire 1 week after so I came here and Aro found my powers interesting and named me the leader of the guard and Princess.

I still keep in touch with Jacob and the others and got the Volturi to go on a vegetarian diet so everything was cool.

Right now I was playing with Felix in the training room when Jane walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"We have to go to Atlanta to get some vampire's that have been reckless in their eating" Jane said and I smiled and nodded.

"Cool, we need some action" I said and she smiled at me.

"Master sais that you could pick 4 people to come with you" she added and I laughed.

"Ok, get your brother, Demetri, Felix you want to come?" I asked looking at him and he nodded hopping up and I smiled.

"Ok, get them so we can go Jane" I said and she nodded and was back with them. We put on our cloaks, mine was pink and the others were black because I wanted to have one that stood out.

Over the years I learned to love attention and everyone eyes on me. I loved going shopping and throwing parties once in a while.

Edward POV

It has been years since I lost my life and now I am with my family in Alaska. My family isn't the same anymore because Emmett doesn't tell jokes and is always serious, Alice won't even look at the mall's, Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter so they're always sad, Jasper couldn't stand the sad emotions so he had to leave for 5 months with Alice but he isn't doing to good because he blames himself, and Rose doesn't look in the mirror as much these days because she misses everything and even feels bad because she thinks that leaving Bella is her fault too.

I only go out hunting when necessary for only a couple minutes and then come back in to lock myself in my room. Not even Tanya bothers to flirt with me because she sees how broken I am.

"Edward gets down here now!" Carlisle yelled and I sighed as I got up and walked down the stairs.

"We're going to Voltera to visit Aro. He just called and said he would like us to stay for 3 months and to meet the new member of the guard" he said and I sighed again.

"Do I have-"I got cut off by Alice.

"Yes you do!" she yelled and I ran to my room to get my stuff.

We arrived at Voltera in 5 hours and made our way to the castle. Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Laurant had decided to come because Elsar and Carmen had taken a vacation as a couple.

The 2 guards Corin and Afton met us at the door and nodded.

"Aro is waiting for you" Corin said and lead us to the room where Aro was sitting with Caius on his right and Marcus on his left. "Hello my friends" he greeted and we all nodded.

"It's is nice to see you Aro" Carlisle said being polite

"Where are your wives?" Esme asked and they laughed.

"Oh a shopping trip in Europe" Caius answered and we nodded.

"Aro the Princess is back…" Heidi came in running and stopped when she saw us "And apparently she will be killing more than in the field" she said looking at Aro and he laughed.

"Well, we'll just hope for the best" he said and we were all confused.

Bella's POV

"Damn kicking new born ass was fun" Felix said and I laughed.

"Yes, too bad they killed the creators before us" I said and they nodded.

"Hey Princess" Chelsea said as we walked in and I smiled.

"Hey sis" I said and we hugged.

"Aro has guests and wants you to meet them in the meeting room" she said and I nodded.

"Cool, more hopes to crush" I muttered sarcastically and we all laughed.

I quickly snapped my fingers and was suddenly wearing a blue mini skirt, blue corset, and blue heels. I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers again and now wearing fish nets, my hair was curls with a little tiara, and my makeup was light.

"Well if you're dressing like that what do you expect?" Demetri asked and I laughed.

Demetri took my left hand and Felix took my right one while Alec stood behind me. Corin ran to me and hugged me "Good day princess" he said and I smiled

"Hey" I answered and he stood behind me on my left. Then James ran to me smiled and took his place on my back right. I was surrounded by guys and I laughed. For some reason I just had to have them behind me because it was confident boosting.

"Umm girls, do you mind going to practice?" I asked and they nodded and Jane, Chelsea, Reneta, and Heidi left

"Ready princess?" Felix asked and I smiled.

"Let's go" I said and he smiled.

We were about to open the door when a familiar sent hit me but I couldn't place a name on it. I knew I had smelt it before but I couldn't seem to remember.

I was about to step inside but then out of nowhere Demetri and Felix started singing the song 1 2 step I laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman! This is a Jazze Phizzle! Missy, Missy! The princess is here! Isabella!" they sang together and I stepped in laughing.

"Good morning Princess" Afton said bowing from his place behind Aro.

"Good morning Afton" I said and he nodded.

"Hello my princess" Aro said and I laughed.

"Hello my father" I said and he smiled.

"Hey princess" Caius said and I smiled.

"Hey uncle" I said laughing.

"Hey Isabella" Marcus said.

He was the only one of the 3 to greet me by my name and I smiled.

"Finally somebody understands my name isn't princess" I said and we all laughed though I was confused as why he called me Isabella.

"Hello masters" the guys said and they nodded.

"Isabella why don't you say hello to my guest" Aro said and I smiled and turned around.


	2. The Cullens

There the Cullen's stood looking at me confused with another coven I didn't know, clearly not knowing who I was.

"Aro, I think you'll need more than just 1 guard to save your life!" I yelled as I lunged to them. Demetri quickly caught me and held me back.

"Now, calm down, they are my guest and you will have respect" Aro said and I growled.

"Ok, can I ask why the hell you hate us so much?" Rosalie asked and I snorted

"Felix, why don't you tell them my whole name" I said looking at him and he smiled.

"Sure, you're name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Princess" he said confused and they all gasped.

"Bella!" they all yelled and I laughed

"No, it's Freddy Cougar, of course it's me!" I yelled and they all gaped at me.

"Now, Aro, I hope you like fire" I yelled at him and he gulped.

"Now Bella, calm down, I have enough right to let them come here" Aro said trying to reason bt that wasn't working for me. I levitated him of the ground ad he groaned.

"Bella, put me down this instant!" he said in authority and I shrugged. I let him down and he came down with a crash, denting the floor.

"That's not what I meant" he muttered as I laughed.

Then I saw the doors open and all the girls came in.

The second that Jane saw the Cullen's standing there she hissed.

"I'm helping you kill whoever sent them" she growled and I laughed without humor.

"I don't think you'll be able to kill Aro" I said and she glared at him hen rolled her eyes.

"I should have known" she muttered and sat down

"Bella, please calm down" he said and I smiled getting an idea. I snapped my fingers and now Aro was wearing a little white dress that barely covered his thighs and we all laughed. I then added stilettos and a blonde wig and we laughed harder

"Isabella put my clothes back this instant!" he thundered and I smiled

"Of course father dear" I said and put his clothes on, but backwards.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled and started to walk out but Aro stopped me.

"Bella, they'll be staying with you" Aro called and I turned around glaring.

"Now you've done it" I heard Marcus mutter and he gulped afraid.

The first thing I did was throw water at him, then dirt, then air, and then fire surrounded him. I had used the 4 elements in less than 5 seconds.

"Bella, the fire!" Aro screamed and I threw water to turn it off. Aro was all muddy and his hair was sticking out in different directions from the wind.

"Come here!" I yelled at the Cullen's and they all obeyed quickly with the other people. I instantly recognized Laurant so I figured this must be the Denali coven.

We started walking out when the guard all laughed.

"Bella, the clothes were awesome" Felix said high fiving me and I laughed.

"Really, didn't notice" I said and then Heidi's eyes lit up.

"Can I have it?" she asked and we all laughed. I snapped my fingers and she was wearing the same dress and heels.

"Thanks" she said happily and I smiled.

"So, how did the new born fight go?" Afton asked and I smiled

"They had already killed the creator so I just had to take care of them, it was really easy because there were only 25" I said and they nodded

"Yeah, all we did was watch her kill" Jane laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah I did" I said and they laughed again

"hey, we'll see you later" Afton said and left with Chealsea.

"Hey Princess" I heard a voice I didn't want to hear now call.

"What do you need Santiago?" I asked and he laughed as he came into view.

"I just wanted to say hi to my beautiful mate" he said kissing my hand. I heard Edward growl behind me but I ignored it.

"I am not, nor will ever be your mate" I said pushing him of and just kept walking.

"That's what you say now my dear" he said and I rolled my eyes. He never knew when to stop.

"Why don't you go to the North Pole?" I asked and he grinned.

"Anything for you" he said winking and then ran off and I groaned.

"Are you sure we cant kill him?" I asked Jane and she laughed.

"We'll see you at training" she said leaving. They all left leaving me with the guests.

I walked into my door and turned to them.


	3. Training

**I don't own Twilight**

"Ok Emmett you and Rosalie will be in this room, this is my room, Alice and jasper will be in this room, Carlisle and Esme will be in this room" I said pointing to the 4 rooms on the left wall and then turned to the right wall.

"Umm, well is anyone else a couple?" I asked looking at the remaining 5

"Yes" Laurant said holding up the girls hand.

"This is my mate Irina, her siters Kate and Tanya Denali" he said and I nodded.

"Ok you will be in the room on front of Carlisle and Esme. Late you will be in front of Alice and Jasper's room, Tanya you will be…" I started but she cut me off.

"No I will be with Edward" she said smiling at him and I nodded.

"Wait no!" Edward yelled and I turned to see him glaring at Tanya.

"She's not my mate, I'll take my own room" he said glaring at Tanya and she growled but walked to the room in front of Rose and Emmett's. Edward smiled and I pointed to the door in front of my room.

It was more of a hall with 4 rooms in each wall with about 5 feet between each door so I would have my privacy at least.

"Bella we need to talk" I heard Alice yelling from outside my door. I was currently on my bed watching TV so I groaned and got up.

I looked at myself in the mirror and snapped my fingers so that I was wearing a light pink v neck dress that went 3 inches above my knee. It was fashionable and pretty but casual. I looked at my hair and decided to leave it curly with my tiara.

"Yes?" I asked and noticed everyone standing at the door so I opened it to let them in.

I walked to my couch and sat back down where I was before and sighed. Alice sat down on Jaspers lap my left and Emmett on my right with Rose in his lap. Carlisle and Esme took the love seat with Laurant and Kate next to them. Tanya was in the single chair with Kate in the La-Z-boy. Edward sat on a bean bag and they all turned to me.

"How did you end up with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked and I sighed.

"Well I don't want to go into detail so I'm just going to say it. About 5 months after you left… 1 month after Jake became my best friend and a werewolf, Laurant and Victoria came back" I started and everyone's head's turned to Laurant and he looked down.

"Anyways, he helped Victoria capture me with 3 other newborns. They all left me in the forest to go hunting so I stayed with one of the newborns and he changed me. I killed him when I woke up and the next day I killed Victoria and the other 2. Laurant wasn't with them and I didn't feel like tracking him so I just ran until I found out about the Volturi and came here, Aro wanted me to join and I accepted and I became the leader of the guard and the vampire princess. The rest of the guard are like my family and I love them all" I said and I looked at them for questions.

"Laurant did what?!" Edward growled looking at him.

Aro suddenly burst thru the doors glaring at him.

"I'm sorry but you must leave" he said and Irina stared at him shocked.

"Why?" she asked confused and Aro glared at her.

"For being part of the Princess's attack" he growled and they ran out.

"Well I guess there's a free room now" I said and Aro turned to me and smiled and left.

"I'm pretty sure the whole castle just heard the story" I murmured and I looked up again and narrowed my eyes when I saw what Alice was wearing.

"What?" she asked and I snapped my fingers so that she now had long curly hair, a black strapless dress, and black heels.

"Oh my god!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"What is your power?" Jasper asked staring at me and I smiled.

"I control the 4 elements water, fire, earth, and air and with the air comes gravity so I can levitate stuff, I can turn invisible" I said and made sure nobody could see me and they gasped when I came back again.

"I can teleport" I said and the next thing they knew I was behind Carlisle and Esme and then back at my seat.

"I can change my appearance like I just did with Alice, I can make people do anything I want but it mostly works on guys… that's where my beauty came in" I said and they all nodded.

"Watch" I said and turned to Emmett. I looked into his deep golden eyes and he stared back.

"Come closer" I whispered and he leaned closer.

"No I want you to stand up and cheer" I said and blinked so that he was now standing.

"P to the R to the I to the N to the C to the E to the double S! Let's go Princess Bella" he cheered and I laughed while everyone stared shocked and I snapped my fingers so that he was normal again.

"That was funny" I said and he glared at me then something hit him.

"Bella!" He yelled and hugged me and soon I was covered in hugs from all the Cullen's.

"I missed you so much Bella!" Alice yelled and I hugged her hard.

"My daughter oh I'm so sorry" Esme said and Carlisle added "We missed you too much" I hugged them thinking I would be in tears if it were possible.

"I'm so sorry for before" Rose said and I hugged her as an answer.

"Bella…" Jasper started but I cut him off.

"Don't even dare to say sorry" I said hugging him and he laughed.

Then everything was quiet as Edward stood in front of me "Hi" I said smiling at him and hugged him and then quickly let go.

"Oh shoot… what time is it?" I asked looking around.

"Umm, 6:35, why?" Edward answered. I just ignored him and sighed.

"Training room!!" I yelled loudly and it made all the Cullen's wince and cover their ears.

I started to walk out but Alice and Emmett caught my hands. I turned to them confused but sighed when I saw their pleading faces.

"You can come" I said and they smiled hugely.

We, as in Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, and Edward, went to the training room where everyone was waiting. Kate had decided to go back to Denali to be with her sister but Tanya refused to leave Edward. I tried not to let that get to me but I still felt a little jealous when she said that and I glared at Jasper telling him not to share with anyone and he nodded but I grimaced when I saw a huge smile on his face.

"The princess is here! Isabella! This beat is automatic…" Felix and Jane started singing but I cut tem of laughing.

"Are you going to sing that every time I come in a room?" I asked and they looked at each other and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone. "Ok guys listen up! We have to do some training so I will pear up everyone in 2s and then when we finish with that we'll move on to 4s" I explained and everyone nodded.

"Ok I want Jane and Alec over here" I said pointing to the mat. "Demetri and Chelsea here" I pointed to the ring.

"Afton and Reneta over here" I said and pointed to the floor.

"Corin and Heidi right here" I said pointing to the far wall where the trampoline was.

"James and… where's Santiago?" I asked annoyed.

"Right here princess. Sorry I'm late but I had to clean up" he said and went with James to the pavement.

"Ugh! Fine but stop being late or you won't train at all" I said and turned again

"Ok Felix… you ready?" I asked and he smiled hugely.

"Bring it on princessa" he said and I narrowed my eyes concentrating. **(Princessa is princess in Spanish)**

Just as he began to charge forward I closed my eyes and appeared behind him so that I was on his back with my teeth on his neck.

"Oh come on that wasn't even 5 seconds" he whined and I laughed.

"You said to bring it on didn't you?" I asked against his neck and kissed him where my teeth were.

"Yes well I didn't mean to do it so quickly" he murmured and I laughed hopping down from him.

"You know I bet you wouldn't win if you didn't use your powers" he said and suddenly everyone was looking at us.

"I bet I could win even with my eyes closed" I laughed and narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"Deal, fair fight without powers" h said and I smiled.

Everyone was suddenly sitting against the wall exited except for the Cullen's that looked a bit worried. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Felix.

"Ok first one to get pinned for 10 seconds wins" I said and levitated the ring to us and got him and myself inside in just 5 seconds.

He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Ready… and go!" Jane said and we started circling each other. I was about to attack but turned when I saw my father and uncles coming in and sat down to watch. I smiled and turned back to Felix.

He pounced at me but I quickly stepped to the side and got on his back. He growled and flipped me of his back but I used my feet to kick him in the stomach when he did that. As soon as he was on the floor I jumped on top of him and held his arms down and his feet down with my own.

"I. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10!" Jane cheered and I stood up smiling as Felix growled.

"Told you not to mess with me" I said and he laughed and I helped him up.

"Hey, Bella, can I go against you?" Alice asked standing up and everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.


	4. Alice, Edward Vs Santaigo, Anger

"Sure, but we can use our powers" I said and she nodded smiling. Everyone besides the Cullen's and Aro gasped not knowing Alice's gift.

"I think this might be the fairest battle I'll ever fight" I murmured and she laughed as she came on the ring.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3" she said and we both started circling. She smiled and closed her eyes and just as I teleported to her back she moved to the side. I growled and went for her neck but she quickly dodged.

We went like that for another 3 minutes until I got tired and turned invisible and ran to her neck but just as I was about to jump she moved out of the way and had me pinned to the ground.

"10!" Jane yelled and she let me up and I laughed.

"Good work Alice" I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Damn, she's the first person to ever beet you… how did she do it?" Demetri yelled and I laughed.

"Alice can see the future so she was able to see my moves before I did them" I said and everyone clapped.

"Ok, everyone back to training" I said but then Aro spoke up.

"Bella, why don't you let the Cullen's in too?"" Aro asked and I smiled looking at them and they nodded.

"Ok, everyone back here, you'll be getting new parners" I said and everyone raced back to where I was.

"Ok I want Jane with… Tanya" I said smiling and Jane smield too. I didn't like her so I could care less to whet she did to her.

"What?! I never said I would participate!" Tanya yelled and I shrugged.

"Well either you do it or leave" I said and she huffed but planted herself in the same spot.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I quickly levitated her and opened the door and shut it with a lock while everyone started laughing and I shrugged and turned back to them.

"Fine, I want Jane with Jasper" I said and they nodded.

"I want Alec with Alice" I said and they nodded and left.

"I want Felix and Emmett" I said smiling and they ginned and went to fight. They would be a perfect match.

"I want Heidi and Rose" I said and they nodded too. They would also be a perfect match not wanting to get their hair messed up.

"Demetri you will stay with Chelsea" I said and they nodded and left.

"Afton you will be with Corin and James will be with Reneta" I said and they nodded

"Santiago you can go with Edward" I said and quickly realized my mistake when everyone turned to me.

"No wait! Switch with…" I started but they both cut me off.

"No I like it this way" Edward said and Santiago added "So do I" he said and I groaned.

Everyone quickly began and I looked at Carlisle and Esme

"You didn't want to train did you?" I asked shocked that I had forgotten them.

"No dear we just want to watch… unless we have to leave" Carlisle said grinning and I laughed.

"Nah you guys dint annoy the hell out of me" I said and they both laughed.

I quickly turned my attention to where Edward and Santiago were circling each other growling and I sighed sitting down.

"I don't think it was best to pair those two up" I murmured and they both laughed.

Edward smiled and ducked just as Santiago lunged for him and he quickly kicked him on the back forcing him to go down. I knew they were even matched because Edward could read his mind but Santiago was one of the best fighters of the guard

They kept at it for another 10 minutes and soon we were watching the fight because everyone had finished but they were still not done.

"Bella did you pair up your ex and the guy who claims to be in love with you on purpose?" Felix asked kidding and I rolled my eyes.

"That minor detail slipped my mind when I paired them up" I growled frustrated and everyone laughed but we kept watching as Santiago kicked Edward on the stomach.

I growled at that but quickly shut up when everyone turned to stare at me. "What" I asked confused and Heidi answered.

"Did you just growl at Santiago for kicking Edward?" she asked and I shook my head embarrassed but lying.

"No, I growled because I'm frustrated and now this will never end" I said pointing to the 2 of them fighting.

Alice laughed and I turned to her but she pointed to the guys just as Edward pinned Santiago down for 10 seconds and he got up smiling.

"I win" he said to Santiago and he growled. Edward started to make his way back when Alice gasped just as Santiago threw himself up with his teeth open aiming for Edward's thought with Edward not noticing. My eyes turned red and I quickly levitated him so that he was no longer about to pounce on him

I lifted him to the wall and everyone stared at me shocked that I had reacted so quickly.

"Santiago what did I say about attacking?" I asked menacingly.

"Umm, not to do it…" he said. This was the first time I had seen him afraid and I turned and saw everyone staring at me afraid, I wonder why

"What?" I asked but it was Edward who answered.

"Well Bella, your eyes just turned red" he said and I froze.

"What! Why would they turn red!" I screamed and everyone froze.

"Well they just turned gold again" Edward answered and I collapsed to the floor.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as he caught me even if I didn't need it.

"Princess is you alright?!" Jane asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, umm, can I get up now?" I asked. I wasn't used to being venerable at all.

"Of course" he answered and I closed my eyes and I was suddenly sitting on the bleachers.

"Father what just happened?" I asked looking at Aro.

"Well, the only facts we know is that you lifted Santiago to the wall when he was about to attack Edward and then your eyes turned red… from anger" he said and I sighed. Great. Now they all know I still cared for him. It's just perfect.

"Umm. I'm going to my room" I said and I was at my room in an instant. Now I will turn invisible and hope nobody sees me. I quickly made sure none could see me just as the Cullen's came in.


	5. Games

"That was fun. I think I like the new Bella" Jasper said and they all rolled their eyes.'

"I wonder what she did with Tanya" Esme said and I smiled thinking of her freezing in Antarctica.

"I don't know and I really don't care" Edward said smiling.

"Ahh, I bet nothing could ruin Edward's mood now that he has Bella back" Rose said. What was she talking about? Edward didn't love me anymore and he told me that himself.

"Yeah, I never thought I would see her again after I had to leave her… I wish I hadn't though" he said. This only confused me more.

"Yeah, I told you she was safe enough and that we didn't need to leave to protect her from what she wanted" Alice accused. What! So that's why they left! Because they wanted to keep me from turning into a vampire… but that would mean Edward still loved me.

"Yeah, and it's kind of obvious she kind of still likes you because she nearly attacked that dude today" Emmett said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and she was really jealous with Tanya" Jasper said and I glared at him. He was going to pay because he promised he wouldn't tell.

"And if my powers aren't failing me I'm pretty sure she's somewhere in this room" he added after feeling all my anger.

I laughed and everyone turned their heads in my direction but they still couldn't see me.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"Yes Edward?" I asked and just as he pounced where I was I teleported behind him so that I was on his back.

"Right behind you" I giggled and he laughed as he tried to get me off his back. I teleported in front of him and smiled.

"You asked for me?" I said and he growled playfully and turned to me.

"You really are slow" I said standing next to him now. He tried to get me but I quickly teleported to Emmett.

"You want to play Emmy?" I asked and he laughed. He tried to catch me but I just took a step to the side.

"How bout we play catch the princess?" I asked and soon everyone was trying to catch me as I went from person to person. We were all laughing and playing until Edward finally caught me and I laughed as I turned visible again.

"Nice clothes Bella" Emmett said and I looked down and screamed when I realized what I was wearing. I hadn't even realized I had changed. I was now wearing white leather boots that went 3 inches above my knee. I had a white super mini leather skirt that was plane with no pockets and was supper tight. On top I had an electric blue v-neck with a white leather jacket on top.  
When the hell did I change clothes?!" I screamed and Emmett started laughing.

"Well I have to admit it's pretty cute" I said and I smiled as I looked at Rose and Alice.

I snapped my fingers and they were instantly wearing the same thing as me and they laughed.

"Let's play a new game" I said and snapped my fingers again so that Alice and I had blonde hair and so that all 3 of us had curls and with a tiara on top.

I then changed our makeup so that we looked like identical Barbie dolls.

"Guess who" I said and I levitated them and spun us all around so much that we were standing in front of the boys with them looking at us shocked.

I had placed Rose on the right, Alice in the middle, and I on the left and I quickly made sure to open every window and blow air inside so that our scents got mixed up. Then I quickly shield their thought so that Edward couldn't hear them either.

"Umm" was al Emmett managed to say as we laughed together.

"I'm pretty sure that the one in the middle in Rose" Emmett said and we laughed.

"Are you sure Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Yeah because you wouldn't like to take the wrong girl" I added.

"Would you?" Rose finished and we all laughed again.

"Umm, I think the one on the left is Alice" Jasper said and we laughed again.

"No I think the one on the left is Rose" Emmett said and we laughed together.  
No, that one is deffenantly Bella" Edward said looking into my eyes and I laughed with Rose and Alice.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Positive, I would recognize you with my eyes closed" he said and I smiled and stepped forward.

"Ok, you 2 are left" I said looking at the guys.

"Umm, I think the one on the left is Rose" Emmett said taking out his hand and Rose stepped forward taking it.

I laughed and changed our hair back put the hair back but kept our makeup and clothes just how they were too.

"Bella!" Heidi and Jane yelled and came in screaming.


	6. Preperatios and more training

"What is it girls?" I asked and they laughed.

"Today is Thursday and on Saturday will be your 16th year as a vampire!" Hedi yelled.

"So?" I asked confused. Why did that matter.

"You're going to have a sweet 16" Jane yelled and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious!? Oh my god! Invite everyone! Thank you so much I love you girls!" I squealed thinking about a party.

"Wait! So now you love parties?!" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, who doesn't… we have to go get dresses!" I said and we all nodded.

"Can we come too Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"Course you can… where's mom and my aunt… are they going to be here?" I asked Hedi.

"Yes, Sulpicia is coming back Saturday to wish you a happy birthday with Athendora and they'll stay for the party and then they'll leave again" Jane stated and I nodded. This would be so much fun to do.

"Ok, make sure Felix and Demetri have all the invitations out… I want every coven and nomad to be here" I said and they nodded.

"Got it Princess" Felix yelled and I laughed.

"Ok, when do we get our dresses?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"We already have them actually. But you can't see you're until the day off. Plus we have tuxedos for the whole guard and their dresses too" Heidi said.

"You guys sound like you've been planning this for months" I said suspicious. I knew they probably had but I was surprised I never heard of it.

"Oh we have… the invites are already sent out and everyone is coming" she said and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Bella, we'll be bac later… we're going shopping" Alice said and grabbed everyones arms while the all groaned.

"Wait, I know exactly where you should go" I said and took Alice and Rose's hands while they were holding Jasper and Emmett's hand and Edward was holding on to Esme who had her arm around Carlisle and he was holding Alice so we all transported to the biggest mall in Voltera and Alice squealed.

"Thank you Bella… will you be joining us?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No I have to go to the castle to help with the party arrangements… you'll be teleported back to the castle in 5 hours" I added and they nodded and I left.

I got back to the castle to start endless planning with Heidi and Jane for the rest of the day and almost all of Friday, it was about 5 pm. We finally finished and left the chamber room and saw everyone was waiting outside, even the Cullen's.

"You do know you've been in their for so long without talking to anyone that world war III could have started and you wouldn't have noticed right?" Felix mocked and I rolled my eyes.

"May I remind you of that time where you go got hooked onto the Wii and didn't stop playing for 2 weeks straight?" I asked and we all laughed remembering.

"Everyone to the practice room so we can do some 4 people battle's until 10" I said and we all ran to the training room, well I teleported while everyone ran.

"Nice of you to join me" I said. I had sat down on the trampoline before anyone had gotten here and we all laughed.

"Anyway, well be doing in groups of 4… group one will be Jane, Alice, Demetri and Afton" I said and they nodded.

This would be interesting group to watch.

"Group 2 will be Chelsea, Corin, Rose, and James"

"Group 3 will be Alec, Jasper, Santiago, and Reneta"

"Group 4 will be Heidi, Felix, Emmett, and Edward" I finished and they all nodded.

"What about you Bella?" Emmett asked and I smiled.

"I'll go from team to team" I said and he nodded as everyone began to work.

I began watching as everyone fought with each other and used their powers to win, though I didn't enjoy it when Jane made Alice suffer. I quickly glared at her and she stopped and I smiled an thank you to her. Then Jasper mouthed a thank you to me and I laughed.

I went from team to team… I almost got beat by Alice but I made a decision to fast for her to see and I beat her team… then I beat group 2 easily because Rose wasn't much of a fighter compared to me. Group 3 was harder because Jasper knew how to fight so he almost beat me but I won in the end. I was walking to Edward's group when everyone stopped and looked at me.

Everyone ran to the wall to watch hopping to see how I did with Edward.

"Hey guys" I said and they stopped to look at me.

"You ready?" I asked and they all nodded. I quickly took Heidi and Felix down and Emmett started cursing when I beat him and we all laughed but everything was quiet when I turned to Edward and smiled.

"You ready?" I asked and he gulped.

"Come on you have to do something" I said as I crouched down and he gulped again.

"I didn't know I use to be in love with a chicken" I w said and he narrowed his eyes and crouched down like me.

I quickly jumped up and we started fighting but it was more playful than anything because I could see Edward wasn't trying to hurt me and neither was I so we were even matched until I smiled and held my hand out to help him up but as soon as he took it and I flipped him over and everyone laughed.

"Oh now you're on" he said and we laughed as he started trying to catch me until I got board and teleported to his back and jumped on him. I placed my teeth on his neck and smiled.

"I win" I said and kissed his neck quickly before everyone laughed and I smiled.

"Oh come on Edward!" Emmett yelled and he glared at him.

"Hey Emmett why don't you, Rose, Jasper, and Rose come up here and see if I can take you down" I said and they all smiled and came up to the ring.

"Ok, rules are… there are no rules" I said and instantly jumped on Rose just as she ran to the side and Emmett tried to catch me with Jasper by his side and Alice watching with Edward smiling.

I quickly got Rose out when they weren't watching and I looked for my next victim and turned to Jasper. He crouched down and both he and Emmett attacked and I flipped Emmett over and tried to knock Jasper out but Alice got to me before I could and I flipped her quickly and took Jasper out of the ring.

I looked back and Emmett charged for me as I teleported behind him and kicked him off the ring and I laughed but Alice tried to push me so I teleported behind her and turned to Edward to kick both him and Alice out at the same time with a last minute decision I won.

"Not so much of small little Bella now, huh" I asked them as they sat on the floor and we all laughed.

"Hey wouldn't your guard like to see pictures of you when you were human?" Alice asked and I glared while everyone smiled and said yes.

"I swear Alice Cullen if you do" I threatened but it was too late. She had pulled out a phone and hooked it to the cam that shone on the wall to reveal a picture of me and the Cullen's laughing on the couch, the none of me and Alice with millions of shopping bags and me whining, one of Emmett lifting me off the air and on his shoulders. One of Carlisle and Esme with me hugging. Then the last 3 were Edward and I holding hands, Edward and me on the piano, and the last one was Edward kissing me on the neck and me bright red.

"oh god" I whispered low enough for no one to hear and everyone laughed while Alice shut it off and I looked at Edward and he was smiling.

"Bella you're blushing in every picture" Felix said between laughter and I glared at him.

"And you're practically attached to him in 4 of 7 pictures" Heidi said and Santiago growled.

"That was before! Bella doesn't like him anymore!" he yelled and everyone fell quiet and Edward glared at him.

"Really because I just saw into Edward and saw that what he wants' most is Bella and Bella has Edward in between having both of our covens safe and everyone's happiness" Corin said and everyone fell quiet.

Edward was looking at me with that god like face and I bit my lip as I stared at him. I barely noticed everyone run out of the room and Felix and Emmett dragging Santiago out with them.

"Bella" Edward whispered and I closed my eyes.


	7. Reconciliation, flying man, and beautify

God this was not happening. I was an idiot that had fallen in love with the same person who broke me.

"Umm" was all I was able to say. I wasn't sure if I were ready to take him back and risk getting hurt again but I don't think I could bear to have him out of my life. I hadn't smiled so much ever since they left me and I felt whole now tha he was back but I still couldn't take him back completely.

Maybe one step at a time would do fine… if he was willing to wait… if he even wanted to.

"Bella I'm sorry" he whispered and I teleported to him and hugged him.

"I am too" I said and he sighed.

"And may I ask you what you are sorry for?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't know… I just felt like saying it too" I said and he snickered and shook his head.

"Would you like to be my date to my party?" I asked and he nodded quickly.

"Yes, your highness" he said bowing down and I laughed.

"You may rise peasant" I said and we both laughed as he came up and caressed my cheek.

"Bella" he whispered again and leaned down to kiss me.

I didn't respond at first from shook but I quickly got over it and wrapped my arms around his neck. My resolve about waiting quickly crumpled as he wound his arms around my waist.

"Whoop!" I heard Emmett yell and I pulled away to see everyone, and I mean even Aro, my uncles, the whole guard, all the Cullen's, and even Tanya watching us. I knew that if I could blush I would be a tomato by now and so would Edward.

"Emmett" we both whined and he laughed with all of the guys except the adults and Santiago who looked livid along with Tanya.

"That was quick, I would have thought you would have kicked little Eddie out" Emmett laughed and Edward growled at the name Eddie.

"Very funny Emmett, how would you like to fly out the window?" I asked smiling and I lifted the window and him up in one quick movement and threw him out far away.

Everyone started laughing and Tanya and Santiago stomped away not happy.

"He'll be back in… 3 minutes… shish Bella you threw him to France" she said and we were suddenly all grabbing our sides breathing for air.

"I don't think the people took it well when they saw Emmett flying through the air" she added and that only made us laugh harder.

"What did I miss?" Emmett suddenly said coming in with a necklace in his hands.

"Emmett where did you get that?" I asked when I had calmed down.

"I landed on an old lady and she gave me this necklace yelling 'Take anything you want' and she ran off" he said and we all started laughing again.

"That was quite fun though… except for the part where people thought I was a flying man" he said and after about 10 minutes we stopped laughing.

"Ok, Bella, I wanted to tell you that our guest will be here tomorrow at around 3 and the party starts at 5 to anytime you want" Aro said leaving with Caius and Marcus.

"Ok, so let's hunt!" Heidi yelled and with that we spent the rest of the day hunting in the woods together.

"Bella!" I heard Heidi, Alice, Rose, and Jane call at the exact same time.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Get over here so we can start getting ready!" Alice yelled and I smiled and appeared beside Rose in Heidi's bathroom.

"Ok, I'm ready to be beautified" I said and we all laughed.


	8. Part entrance part 1

They instantly got to work with my makeup. I knew how to but it on myself or I could just make it appear but I let them have their fun every once in a while.

"What time is it?" I asked when I sat down on the chair.

"Umm, about 12 so the guest will be here in 5 hours… we just got finished getting ready" Alice said and I looked up but she was covered in a towel and she smiled and winked.

After about 4 hours of torture they finally finished my hair and makeup and helped me get up. I looked in the mirror and the first thing I saw were my lips that stood out like a huge red stop sign. They were very juicy or you could say bloody red and plump. I had a light pink blush on that made my face look flushed and they had put blue eyeliner and my eyelashes were silvery and long. My eye shadow was sparkly blue and it went from my eyelids to the bottom of my eyebrows.

I smiled when I looked at my hair. They had put it up in a bundle on my head and then had it wall in wavy curls down my back with a silver tiara full of diamonds.

I had a necklace that had a string of 2 diamonds coming from around it, **(If it doesn't make sense look at the pictures in the next chapter) **earrings that were all silver and diamonds with a little loop, a bracelet that was all diamonds around a silver band, and a plane silver band with one diamond in the middle for a ring. I was all silver and diamonds, it was pretty funny.

"Time to put on the first dress" Heidi said and I noticed when she said 1st and not the.

"So I'm assuming you have more than one dress" I said and they nodded.

I laughed and sighed as they ran to the closet and came back with something in a bag that I couldn't see because it was all covered up in a black fabric.

"So do I get to see the dress or the fabric?" I joked and they laughed.

Heidi helped me out of my clothes and handed me the dress.

"What about the bra?" I asked and they laughed.

"Bella it had one built in" Alice said and I nodded.

I was about to open the dress when Rose stopped me smiling.

"Close your eyes" she said and I groaned but did as I was told as I felt something being put on. I looked down and gasped at what I saw. I was wearing a light blue dress that went 4 in above the knee. It was strapless and the top was tight but the bottom was kind of puffy. It had a silver belt right where my belly button was that had some diamonds on it. I was also wearing blue stilettos with straps that went all the way to my knee and made my legs seem 15 feet tall. I also noticed I had on some light blue gloves that went 5 inches above my elbow. I smiled and looked up to them.

"Thank you girls" I said and they nodded laughing.

"What are sister for?" Heidi asked and I nodded laughing hugging them all.

"Do I get to see my VIP's dresses yet?" I asked and they nodded all of them laughing.

"I'll go first" Alice said and they all nodded.

She beamed as she took of her robe and I saw a plane hot pink dress that was sort of like mine because it was tight on top but it was poufy on the bottom and the same length, it was also strapless. She had straightened her hair with extensions and had light makeup on. She was very pretty and pink was deffenatly her color along with her pink stilettos.

Then I saw Rose had taken her's off and she was wearing a super tight strapless red dress that went about the same length of mine. Her curly hair was beautiful with the matching red stilettos. Her makeup was also very light but fabulous.

Jane was wearing a black dress just as I had expected, it's her favorite color. It was strapless and tight on top with sparkles on the very top and a tight bow that went on her stomach part. The bottom of the dress wasn't tight but it wasn't puffy either. It was in the middle and it had some ruffle on the bottom to make it look more elegant. She was also wearing black shiny stilettos and her blonde hair was in waves down her back with light makeup.

I laughed when I saw what Chelsea was wearing but I had to admit it was beautiful. Her dress was strapless purple one that was super light purple on top, and then a black ribbon on her stomach with a purple flower on the side, and then the bottom was super poufy and 2 shades of dark purple. She had purple stilettos that matched her light purple makeup and curly hair.

Reneta was in an orange strapless dress that was tight on top, had a bow on the middle, and then it went a bit poufy on the bottom and was very pretty. Her orange stilettos went perfect with her wavy hair and also light makeup.

I shook my head and laughed when I saw what Heidi was wearing. She always went over the top and now she was wearing a dress, finally I see a dress that isn't strapless because it had this straps but was very sexy because it was a dress that had cheetah prints and she had curled her hair and was wearing black stilettos with some dark but not too dark makeup.

Trust Heidi to try to outdo everyone besides me. "Wow the princess and her royal court" I murmured looking at us in the full length mirror and we all laughed.

"Yes, now we just need to wait for prince charming and his court" Heidi said and that made us laugh again.

Just as if on cue there was a knock on the door and I instantly felt Edward's smell with the rest of the guys. I smiled and we all laughed. I stepped behind them all where nobody could see me and they opened the door.

I saw at the door Emmett, Jasper, Afton he was here for Chelsea his mate, Demetri here for Heidi, Felix was here for Reneta, and James for Jane. Then in the background I saw Alec had Kate Denali with him and she was in a long plane peach dress and then Corin who had Zafrina from the Amazon coven. She was in a green dress that looked like millions of leaves and had some leaves in her hair too.

Then my heart stopped, no pun intended, when I saw Edward. He had a black jacket over his white button up and black tie, he had put on his black dress up pant with his black shoes that made him irresistible… just like in prom. It took me a second to figure out he was wearing Calvin Klein. His perfect bronze hair was as usually in disarray but as hot as ever.

It took me a while to realize all of them were wearing the same suit.

"Mmm, now I may present you to the Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" all the girls said together and I smiled as I stepped out and all the guys stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hello princess" Edward smiled and I laughed as he kissed my hand with the glove on.

"Well hello there" I sid back and we all laughed and everyone took their dates hand and led them in.

"So, how many people have arrived?" I asked and the guys looked at me.

"So far the Amazon's are here" Corin said pointing at Zafrina and she nodded.

"The Irish coven is here, the European nomads are here, the American nomads… the Romanian coven" Demetri whispered the last part and I groaned.

"Please make sure Stefan and Vladimir don't start anything" I said and they all nodded.

"Ok, the Denali's besides Tanya because she didn't show up with them and Laurant wouldn't be let in" Felix laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well the whole guard is here and Sulpicia and Athendora just showed up… and the Olympic coven is here also" Felix ended joking and we all laughed.

"Well, can you please inform the Olympic Coven and the guard that they look extremely good and that they will be with me in my entrance" I said smiling and we all laughed.

"What entrance?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes

"It's a sweet 16 Emmett, I need an entrance and my court" I said and they all nodded and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok, well we haven't really practiced it but the whole party is Hollywood themed and the entrance will be my girls coming in with their dates and then 2 guys caring my throne in with me sitting on it" I said and they all nodded.

"Ok, so we will arrive in a limo like a typical sweet 16 and come out… it'll be with the red carpet and cameras… the whole bit. We will inter a room and come down a flight of stairs" I finished and we all nodded.

"Oh, and I will dance with Jane, Heidi, Alice, and Rose for a little show" I said and we laughed as we remembered the planning we had talked about during my makeup session.

"Cool, so when do we leave?" Felix asked and I smiled

"Right about now" I said and we left the room to go outside. The halls were empty of people because everyone was at the party so we ran to the black stretch limo waiting outside and piled in.

We talked about plans until we finally made it to the place. It was the Volutri's hang out spot. It was where we threw celebrations. It actually had a balcony with 2 stairs on each side of it that led to the floor where everyone would be. It was all covered in a wall and the roof was all glass so we could see the stars. The only wall that had rooms in it was the one where the south wall that held the balcony was in and it only had changing rooms, halls, and supply rooms. I had only been there once and that was for the party Heidi decided to throw just for us that one time but I loved it.

The second we stepped out of the car I laughed when I saw it was with the red carpet with the red ropey things that people put in Hollywood to keep the paparazzi back. Lots of vampires were taking pictures of us and whistling earning them a few growls from the guys.

I stopped with everyone to pose for pictures every once in a while until we finally made it in.

"Wow that was fun" Heidi said enjoying the attention.


	9. Party entrance part 2

"Yes it was, but we still need to prepare for the entrance now… what song is going to play?" I asked them and Felix smiled.

"1 2 step by Ciara" he said and I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"Well they replaced in every song in the list so that the names they say in the song are now your name… like instead of saying Ciara it says Isabella or Bella" Demetri said and I nodded.

"Ok, we enter in 5 so get ready" I said just as my throne got pulled in and I smiled. It was an old fashioned red throne with brown wood that was very tall and it had a cushion on the middle. It was very pretty and I loved it.

"Ok, now I'll have Edward and Felix carries me in on this… this is how it will go. You'll carry me to the balcony and the couples will go down the stairs. Girls go down the right and guys down the left, then they will meet in the middle and walk straight with their partners and stat on the sides. I had Aro make a stair case that I could open up in the balcony so that you could carry me straight down when I push a button. Once were down you guys will take swords out and point them up like they do in moves and I will walk in the middle with Edward while Felix will join you guys in that part" I finished and they all nodded.

"Ok, here are your swards" I said handing them all a silver sward that had a wood handle.

"Ok the order for the way we go down for guys and girls will be

Jane and James

Alice and Jasper

Heidi and Demetri

Rosalie and Emmett

Chelsea and Afton

Alec and Kate

Corin and Zafrina

Reneta and Felix

Felix you and Reneta need to go last because you will be holding the throne and be last in line and she is your date so she has to be with you" I said and they all nodded understanding.

I heard the music begin and sat on the chair as Edward and Felix picked it up and the rest got in a line in order.

"Ok, when it Sais 'The princess is here' is when you take me down" I said and they nodded.

We walked to the balcony and the girls went down one side and the guys went down the other. I laughed as I watched some of them start dancing to the beat of the music. I played the button and the front of the balcony that led to the floor opened and the stair case came out. I heard some people murmuring but was to preoccupied to listen so I smiled and waved as the guys carried me down.

I realized that on the far north wall was covered with a huge picture of me butting my finger with the words 'Famouz' on the bottom. Heidi had built a stage on the west side so that it had curtains in the back that led to stairs to the changing room and it was set up with instruments and I chuckled when I saw Benjamin from the Egyptian coven there with Tia his mate next to him.

There was a huge circle in the middle that was for dancing and on the sides were a couple of tables that were for each coven. Then on the east side there were pool tables, a black jack table, poker table, and lots more stuff you would find in a casino in Vegas. My name was in big shiny letters on the wall there with the words 'Vamp Casino' under and I laughed.

Not even 2 seconds had passed and we were on the ground. As soon as they set my chair down Felix ran to the others and got his sward out and they placed it up while Edward stood on my left and took my hand as we walked down the middle.

I smiled the whole time as we walked where we were met by our parents in the end. I gasped when I saw them Aro, Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius were wearing a black tux with a gray sweater vest under and a white button up and their black bow tie that was also Calvin Klein. They looked spectacular in it.

Then my mother Sulpicia, Aro's mate, was wearing a long white v neck dress that had a golden belt in the stomach part that made her look beautiful with her golden hair piled on top of her head and gold heels.

Esme was beautiful in her white floor length strapless dress. Hers was more silky and looked beautiful with lines going down the sides and her brown hair was also piled up on her head and black heels. **(Again, the pictures are on the next chapter)**

Athendora, my aunt, and Caius's mate, was in a plane white v neck dress that was also long with black heels and her blonde hair was in a high pony tail.

They all looked amazing as they greeted me. Now Aro, Athendora, Carlisle, and Esme were all my parents and I loved them equally… maybe Carlisle and Esme a little more because I've known them since I was human and loved them a lot.

"Hello my princess" Aro said as I hugged him.

"Happy birthday my daughter" Carlisle said as I went to hug him.

"You look beautiful princess" Sulpicia

"Bella, my precious, you look as marvelous as ever. Happy birthday" Esme said hugging me.

"My niece is all grown up" Marcus smiled.

"You look perfect princess" Caius said.

"My little niece is so beautiful" Athendora said as I hugged them all.

I couldn't help but notice that Aro and Sulpicia called me princess but Carlisle and Esme called me daughter and precious. It wasn't much of a difference but it sounded like Carlisle and Esme thought of me more as a daughter while the Volturi thought of me as Royalty.

"Hi dad's, mom's, uncle's, and aunt" I said and they all smiled and I smiled back.

"How's everybody doing" I yelled and everyone cheered.

"How about we get this party started?!" I yelled and everyone cheered again. I took Edward's hand and teleported with him on stage to the mike and smiled.

"I want to welcome you all to my vampire sweet 16!" I yelled and looked at Benjamin as he put on the song 'walk it out' by DJ Unk and I laughed.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Edward and he smiled and nodded. He took my hand but before he could walk we were at the dance floor.

"You know you really have to stop doing that" he laughed and I smiled.

We started dancing, well mostly grinding, until Felix decided to claim me when the song 'Yeah' by Usher came on.

We danced and Demetri even danced with us too. I finished just as Emmett and Jasper came over when 'Welcome to Hollywood' by Beyonce started and I danced with them.

It seemed like I danced with my whole coven when Jane and Alice ran to me and dragged me inside where Heidi and Rose were waiting.

"It's time for the show" Rose said and I nodded as I snapped my finger and the costume are showed up in my hand. We all smiled when we saw them and put them on.


	10. The Show

Alice and Jane were wearing a silver strapless one piece, it looked like a one piece bathing suit without straps but it was a Vega's show girl costume. I snapped my finger and their long hair quickly curled and a white feathery hat showed up on their heads. Then a blue thing that I had no idea of what it was showed up attached to the bottom back of the suit that went to their knees but it looked pretty. They both had silver high heels on, white gloves like mine, and a silver necklace and their original makeup.

Rose and Heidi now had a sparkly hot ping bikini top with a sparkly pink bikini bottoms. Their hair was now wavy with a huge hat that had tall feathery things that were probably 3 feet tall on their heads and the same think but it looked more like wings on their backs. They had golden high heels and their costume was sexier than Alice and Jane's.

I had a sparkly blue bikini bottom and top with a blue necklace. I had silver heels and the same feather thing as Rose and Heidi but smaller and in blue. I changed my gloves so that they were now blue and open hand. I changed my eye shadow to be a smoky blue now.

"Ok, when the music starts we go out" I said and they all nodded and we got into positions. Alice and Heidi at the right side of the stage, Jane and Rose on the left said of the stage and me in the middle. Of course we were behind the curtains so nobody could see us yet.

Then the song 'Shut up and Drive' came on and the curtains opened quickly revealing us. The lights were now dim with 5 spotlights on the stage pointing at us and everyone was looking at us.

"Oh" I heard Emmett say

"My" jasper said.

"God" Edward finished and I laughed.

We stepped out and started dancing like any show girls starting with the kick line, going to just plane dancing, some belly dancing, and ended with the kick line split.

Everyone clapped as we stood up and I snapped my fingers behind my back so that I was now in a blue 2 piece with silver dots on it. There was some lace hanging down from the underwear and the middle of the bra and the underwear had a little butterfly on it. My head part stayed the same but longer and bigger and the bottom thing was gone. I still had my sparkly silver heels on but they were a bit bigger as the song 'Im not a girl not yet a woman' started and we danced again.

When we finished that we bowed quickly and ran back to the room.

"Oh my, that was super fun" Rosalie said and I nodded.

"Supper duper" I answered and they laughed.

"Did you see everyone's faces?" Jane asked and we all laughed

"Ok, second dress time" Alice cheered and took out another blue dress. This dress was very simple. It was a dark blue that was just as small as the last one, but instead of being strapless it had 2 straps that tied in the back of my head. They out my curls in a high pony tail and my makeup how it was before.

We went out and I instantly took Edward's hand and he smiled.

"I really do love that color on you" he said and I giggled. That is exactly why I had gotten this color.

"Yeah, let's go dance!" I said and he laughed as he led me to the dance floor again.


	11. The End

(I do not own Twilight)

The rest of the party went by smoothly until Alice came to tell me I needed to change for the cake dress.

"What cake dress?" I asked and she grinned.

"We made a cake of blood, it's human blood but from the donations Carlisle gets as a doctor" she answered and I rolled my eyes. Only they would think of something like that.

She got me inside and made me put on a dark blue strapless dress that had sparkles all over it. It was like Alice's dress with a puffy bottom but tight top. She smiled and wheeled in a cake that looked like it could feed an army. I smiled when I smelt blood on it and noticed it was red.

"How did you make it?" I asked and she grinned.

"I have ways" she said.

"Ok, it is time to sing happy birthday" Alice said as she led me to the stage on the mike. She took out the cake that had 16 pink candles in it and everyone laughed

My family, the Cullens and Volturi, came to stand by me as everyone sang happy birthday.

When they finished I blew the candles and everyone cheered. Alice cut the cake at lightning speed and handed everyone a piece. We danced as we ate the most delicious vampire cake and when I finished Jane dragged me in.

"Time to change into the presents dress" she said as she gave me the prettiest dress I had ever seen. It was a light blue, almost greenish color. It was loose on the bottom but right on the very top, it had a pink belt under my breast and the top was covered in gems that were the same color. I wore pink heels and smiled at my now short curly hair.

We went out and that's when I noticed a huge stack of presents by the stage. I sat down on the throne and opened my presents. Everyone had gotten me things like houses where they lived, books, jewelry was the biggest hit, and lots of other things.

Aro gave me a hairbrush that was all golden with a necklace to match, Marcus got me a golden nice dress, Caius got me golden heels to match. In the end it was all 1 outfit put together.

The guard gave me funny things like lingerie (Felix), clothe (The girls), and lots of other things.

Alice and Jasper got me an entire chest full of clothes from all over the world. Rose and Emmett got me a viper, Carlisle and Esme got me plane tickets for 2 at Hawaii at a private island they had there.

When it was Edward's turn everyone stayed quiet and Aro smiled at me. Edward stepped in front of me smiling.

"Bella, I love you, will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee and held out a box with a pretty ring **(Eclipse ring) **with the words I love you in scrawled on the bottom. I knew that if I could cry I would be.

"Yes" I said and he smiled as he leaned up to kiss me and everyone cheered. I looked at Aro and he nodded, I hadn't thought he would let me go.

"Bella, I love you a lot, you're like my daughter, and it is hard letting you go but I am knowing you'll be happy" he said and I smiled.

I leaned up to kiss Edward again and everyone cheered at my engagement. I saw Tanya and Santiago storming of in the sides but I didn't care. Noting could ruin my life now.

**THE END  
I really hope I lived to our expectations so that was the end of my story, I wanted to have this finished before Christmas and I did.**

**Now tell me what you thing of the end!**


	12. Party Songs that were played

Party mix songs

Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen" by Neil Sedaka.

SWEET SIXTEEN BY HILLARY DUFF.

walk it out or two step by DJ UNK

We are family – Sister Sledge

Celebration – Kool and the Gang

yeah - Usher

Shut Up And Drive – Rihanna*

Im not a girl not yet a woman- Britney Spears*

Welcome to Hollywood - Beyonce

Get Me Bodied - Beyonce

That's Right - Ciara

Get Up - Ciara

Oh I Think Dey Like Me - DFB

Who's That Girl - Eve

Do It Well -

Damn Girl - Justin Timberlake

Good Life - Kanye West

Don't Cha - PCD

Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna

Love game- Lady gaga

Love sex magic- Ciara ft Justin Timberlake

Cyclone- T Pain ft Baby Bash*

Low- Flow Ride*

Girlfriend- Avril Laving

Loosen up my button- PCD

Beep- PCD

Dangerous- Akon*

Cupid shuffle- Cupid

Cha cha slide- DJ Casper

I kissed a girl- Kate Perry

Lolli Lolli pop that body- 3 6 mafia

Ay Chico (lengua afuera)- Pitbull

Out here grinding- DJ Khaled*

Forever- Chris Brown

Live your life- Rhianna

Striper friends- Tila Tequila*

Mrs. Officer

Crank that (Soulja boy)

Paparazzi (Lady gaga) *

Stick with U (Pussycat dolls)


End file.
